renegade_colosseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
|-|Base= =Summary= An ancient monster from the Permian period, Godzilla is a Titan that may have been the alpha predator of his ecosystem that acts as a force of nature to balance the Titans. When the radiation levels declined all across the planet, Godzilla retreated to his underwater habitat to feed on the geothermal radiation that lay within the planet. Occasionally arising to combat a threat or feed on radiation, Godzilla has become a mythical beast from all across the world but it wouldn't be until the modern day when he would make his presence known. In 1954, the US Government conducted Castle Bravo in an attempt to dispose of Godzilla but he absorbed the nuclear weapons' radiation and soon retreated with the US Government covering all evidence of Godzilla's existence up but forming the secret task force, Monarch, to study him. Returning in 2014, Godzilla intervened when a pair of MUTOs attacked human civilization to stop them from mating. Due to his battle against the MUTOs and eventual victory, he became known to the world at large, revealing himself to be the King of the Monsters. Powers and Stats Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters, Titanus Gojira, G, G-Man, Alpha Predator, Nautilus, Species 5146_Adam Origin: MonsterVerse Gender: Male Age: Over 252 million years old (was alive prior to the Permian-Triassic extinction event) Classification: Titan, Prehistoric amphibious reptile Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, regeneration (at least low to mid-low), immortality (type 1), enhanced senses, skilled in stealth, underwater breathing (type 2), Atomic Breath, energy projection, manipulation & absorption, radiation manipulation Weaknesses: Godzilla's gills are somewhat softer and more vulnerable to harm than the rest of his body as he was shown to recoil in pain when they were targeted by missiles; Oxygen Destroyer Resistances: Heat manipulation, extreme cold, radiation and electricity Aleph: 0 Firepower: Multi-Continent level '''(overpowered the MUTOs and Shinomura; can fight on par with MUTO Prime; able to fend off Ghidorah for some time on land; nearly won against Ghidorah underwater; stronger than Rodan who was unharmed by Ghidorah's storms that were creating storms all across the planet to terraform it to his liking), '''higher with energy absorption (after he was revived with a nuclear weapon, he was able to dominate Ghidorah in combat and Ghidorah himself had to absorb a massive amount of energy to defeat Godzilla) Durability:'' Multi-Continent level (tanked the Permian Extinction Meteor that lowered the radiation levels all across the planet; able to fight Ghidorah that can generate and tank his own terraforming storms), '''higher with energy absorption Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly higher (far stronger physically than the M.U.T.O.'s and casually tossed, carried and shoved them around like rag dolls; shoved Ghidorah off of his body and pushed his heads back) Striking Strength: Class YJ Range: Several dozen meters by sheer virtue of size, 167.7416 meters with tail, several hundred meters with Atomic Ray Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed by virtue of sheer size (quickly ran across several city blocks in Boston), Supersonic attack speed and reactions (able to whip his tail faster than the speed of sound; matched Ghidorah in combat) Stamina: Very high Precision: Very high Intelligence: Above average (consistently tries to minimize damage when fighting other kaijus; has acknowledged humans before and shown various responses from anger to gratitude) Equipment: None notable Techniques: *'Atomic Breath:' Godzilla's atomic breath is more of a focused, fiery-shaped energy beam that Godzilla spews from his mouth. Godzilla only uses it against the MUTOs after he had taken a severe beating and was already growing weaker, showing that Godzilla may opt to use it as a last resort against opponents he can't physically overpower on his own. The blasts were strong enough to push, severely weaken, and eventually kill, the female MUTO. The film's novelization and an earlier screenplay suggest that the female MUTO's EMP field interferes with his atomic breath, though this is never referenced or alluded to in the film itself. The neon-blue glow on Godzilla's dorsal fins begins at the tail and goes all the way to the top of his neck in this film. In the sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, the bluish glow is also visible in his eyes and between his gills. *'Power Bite:' Godzilla possesses a powerful bite made to hold the enemy. *'Death Kiss:' Godzilla finally kills the female MUTO by grabbing her from behind when she is distracted and prying her jaws apart so he can fire his atomic breath down her throat. *'Tail Hit:' Godzilla's tail is also a formidable weapon, shown when he uses it to smash the male MUTO into a skyscraper when it tries to attack him from behind, impaling it on the building and killing it instantly. *'Claws Slash:' In one of his battles with MUTO Prime, Godzilla manages to force the creature off of him by slashing it in the head with his claws, visibly drawing blood. *'Radiation Stream:' The MonsterVerse Godzilla possesses a variation of the character's nuclear pulse ability, which he uses in his final confrontation with MUTO Prime. Once MUTO Prime is stunned by the ORCA, Godzilla lifts it onto his back and fires a concentrated shockwave of atomic energy from his shattered dorsal plates. This pulse launches MUTO Prime into the air and renders it helpless enough for Godzilla to finish it off by crushing its head. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Burning Godzilla= =Summary= In the final and ardous battle against Ghidorah, a mortally wounded Mothra sacrifices herself to shield Godzilla from Ghidorah's gravity beams. Her death wasn't in vain as not only did Godzilla survive but she passed the last of her essence into Godzilla, empowering him with a new form and far greater abilities than before. With this new form, the King of the Monsters became Burning Godzilla and proceeded to do battle with Ghidorah and easily won thereafter. Powers and Stats Name: Burning Godzilla, Atomic-Meltdown Godzilla Origin: MonsterVerse Gender: Male Age: Over 252 million years old (was alive prior to the Permian-Triassic extinction event) Classification: Titan, Prehistoric amphibious reptile Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, regeneration (at least low to mid-low), immortality (type 1), enhanced senses, skilled in stealth, underwater breathing (type 2), Atomic Breath, energy projection, manipulation & absorption, radiation manipulation, aura generation, heat generation & manipulation (his mere presence melted the buildings surrounding him) Weaknesses: None notable Resistances: Heat manipulation, extreme cold, radiation and electricity Aleph: 0 Firepower: 'At least ''Multi-Continent level '''(far stronger than before; effortlessly defeated Ghidorah and later unleashed an omnidirectional nuclear pulse that obliterated Ghidorah save for his left head) '''Durability: At least '''Multi-Continent level '(Ghidorah's attacks did nothing to him even after absorbing energy to empower himself) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M, possibly higher (far stronger physically than the M.U.T.O.'s and casually tossed, carried and shoved them around like rag dolls; shoved Ghidorah off of his body and pushed his heads back) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class YJ Range: Several dozen meters by sheer virtue of size, 167.7416 meters with tail, several hundred meters with Atomic Ray, several kilometers with Nuclear Pulse (incinerated several city blocks of Boston) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed by virtue of sheer size, Supersonic attack speed and reactions, likely higher Stamina: Very high Precision: Very high Intelligence: Above average (consistently tries to minimize damage when fighting other kaijus; has acknowledged humans before and shown various responses from anger to gratitude) Equipment: None notable Techniques: *'Atomic Breath:' Godzilla's atomic breath is more of a focused, fiery-shaped energy beam that Godzilla spews from his mouth. Godzilla only uses it against the MUTOs after he had taken a severe beating and was already growing weaker, showing that Godzilla may opt to use it as a last resort against opponents he can't physically overpower on his own. The blasts were strong enough to push, severely weaken, and eventually kill, the female MUTO. The film's novelization and an earlier screenplay suggest that the female MUTO's EMP field interferes with his atomic breath, though this is never referenced or alluded to in the film itself. The neon-blue glow on Godzilla's dorsal fins begins at the tail and goes all the way to the top of his neck in this film. In the sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, the bluish glow is also visible in his eyes and between his gills. *'Power Bite:' Godzilla possesses a powerful bite made to hold the enemy. *'Death Kiss:' Godzilla finally kills the female MUTO by grabbing her from behind when she is distracted and prying her jaws apart so he can fire his atomic breath down her throat. *'Tail Hit:' Godzilla's tail is also a formidable weapon, shown when he uses it to smash the male MUTO into a skyscraper when it tries to attack him from behind, impaling it on the building and killing it instantly. *'Claws Slash:' In one of his battles with MUTO Prime, Godzilla manages to force the creature off of him by slashing it in the head with his claws, visibly drawing blood. *'Radiation Stream:' The MonsterVerse Godzilla possesses a variation of the character's nuclear pulse ability, which he uses in his final confrontation with MUTO Prime. Once MUTO Prime is stunned by the ORCA, Godzilla lifts it onto his back and fires a concentrated shockwave of atomic energy from his shattered dorsal plates. This pulse launches MUTO Prime into the air and renders it helpless enough for Godzilla to finish it off by crushing its head. *'Burning Godzilla and Nuclear Pulse:' After absorbing the radiation of a nuclear warhead and Mothra’s life force, Godzilla began to glow red and unleashed incredibly powerful thermonuclear pulses that incinerated Ghidorah and a large portion of Boston with him. This ability is based off Godzilla releasing excess energy; he cannot maintain this state without suffering grievous injury. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:MonsterVerse Category:Kaiju